The price to Love, the gift of Hate
by Crying vampire
Summary: “I knew, I’m special! Of course! I’m the great count’s daughter! His heiress.”She chose her way and her aim is the revenge. Nothing can stop her and nothing can change her inner sole. Cold and cruel snake ...
1. In the mountain village

**Hello! I've started a new story and I'll become new. I really appreciate any critique in reviews to make my style better. I'm ready for everything. Just write all, you think about my story. Good luck to everybody. Please, read, review as usual. **

** Your Crying vampire**

__

__

__

_**The priceto Love, the gift of Hate **_

**Chapter 1 **

_**In the mountain village **_

She was in a black cloak with hood, completely covering her face and figure, walking to the old wooden house. Some people, who noticed the stranger, were exchanging whispers. What brought this person into their God forgotten village? At least it became safer here after the greatest terror – count Vladislaus Dracula died. But still the inhabitants of the mountain village in Transylvania felt his gloomy presence here and kept crucifixions and wooden stakes with them.

She noticed curious humans around and hissed, baring long white fangs:

"I came with peace, don't make me angry!" she said with threat in her voice. Humans stepped back in fear. Word 'Nospheraty' ran across the village with lightning's speed. The bravest men surrounded the vampiress and said:

"There's nothing to look at here! Go away or we …"

"Or you what? Kill me? Try if you want, but I don't want to lose time with you. I came to the old witch Cloanse and I'm going to see her, no matter how much of you I'll kill before!"

The youngest and inexperienced man raised a sword and wanted to strike her, but she grabbed his arm and everyone heard his scream, mixed with the crackle of bones. Humans stepped back; it was clear who has the power.

"Show your face first! We don't trust strangers!"

She smirked and took off her hood. Humans screamed:

"Lady Anne Valerious!"

"I'm not Anne, you fools!" the vampiress said firmly like their words were the worst curse. She faced to the old door of the witch's house and knocked twice. The crowd was watching her, sure that it was their long ago murdered princess. The door soon opened and a tiny old gypsy, enveloped in different warm shawls let her guest in. People were staying outside for some time and then went homes, discussing the stranger.

'She's just like Anne Valerious, I swear!' – such phrases were repeated by everyone.

Of course the woman in the cloak wasn't Anne and couldn't be. Old witch quickly understood it, inviting her to sit. The stranger took off her cloak, letting Cloanse to look at her. Pale skin, long dark curls, brown eyes of Anne and soft lips, waiting to be kissed. The woman was at the age of twenty, twenty two maybe, very beautiful and seductive. Her willowy figure was vested in a white blouse with a black corset and black pants with high boots. There were two long silver daggers hidden in her boots and the other interesting thing was the golden medallion with a green dragon on it.

The guest looked around: simple old furniture, the fireplace, dry herbs and branches on the table and piles of cards. Cloanse cupped her face in her thin and wrinkled hand, discovering woman's lovely features and then said:

"I knew you'll come. I knew it since your mother has sent you to the West land."

"I came because my stepparents told me about my real origin."

"But not all? That's why you desire to get the truth? Sit down at once and be my guest," said the witch and lowered on the nearest chair, the vampiress settled opposite her.

"Do you know, whose sign is on your medallion?"

"No, I just know it's from here, Transylvania. Those humans called me Anne Valerious … Why?"

Cloanse smiled bitterly, that cold tone and royal behavior of her proud guest reminded her someone.

"Oh, that's a long story … Let me to show you …" she put hand on the woman's forehead and closed eyes. In next few minutes the vampiress saw all her family's story.

_It was a cold and windy night … Cloanse was fortunetelling on cards at the light of candles. Suddenly someone knocked loudly in impatient. _

_"Who is it?" she asked, hiding cards. _

_"It's me, Anne! Please, let me in!" pleaded the breaking voice of a woman. The witch opened the door and her guest – dark-haired gypsy collapsed in. She looked frightened, her eyes were filled with tears. _

_"I think I'm pregnant …all signs are …" _

_"Silence, my dear, I know everything." _

_Cloanse squeezed skin under Anne's corset and shook head: _

_"Poor little girl … She would be born in time of storms. Do your brother Velkan and king Boris know about your pregnancy?" _

_The young mother became sadder: _

_"No … They'll kill me if they know. But I know who the father is!" _

_"Really? Who?" _

_"That man, I don't know his name … Please, don't blame me, but I fell for that stranger. There in Tirgovishte I met him. It was like a dream …" _

_"In Tirgovishte? Oh, yes, your family was hiding you there, but hard times made your father to change decision. Alright, describe me the stranger …" _

_"He's tall, with black hair, not a gypsy, but I think he has gypsy roots. Ah, he was clad in all black and came to our house late at nigh, said that lost his horse. Why haven't I asked for his name!" Anne breathed heavily, falling on the chair. Cloanse made her to drink some hogwash, which made her relaxed. _

_"Your father's going to leave tomorrow?" _

_"Yes, he's sure that found Dracula's den somewhere on the sea coast ... I have never seen him, just heard that he's a vampire, our family's enemy. Why is it important?" _

_"So you'll be able to give birth to your child … then we'll send it as far as it possible …" _

_"I don't want to send away my girl! I want to grow her here in the village! I'm ready to protect her from vampires, I'm strong, Oleg, father's friend taught me, how to fight!" _

_The witch breathed in heavily and opened her bookcase. There were some books on ancient demonic – spell books, skulls of animals, tiny bottles and some papers. The old woman took one and showed to Anne: _

_"Do you recognize this man?" _

_Anne looked at the picture of the night stranger, just a sketch, but talented artist was able to show all coldness of these deep eyes. _

_"It's he! Where did you get this?" asked the woman. Cloanse sighed again, warming hands in shawls: _

_"Your stranger's name: count Vladislaus Dracula, Prince of Transylvania, count of Danube lands …" _

_"No … that can't be …" Anne dropped the picture and squeezed her throat, unable to breathe. The witch put hand on her shoulder: _

_"That's true … I'm afraid you'll bear a half-breed: half a human, half an immortal creature. Don't be afraid. Do you have friends from West Europe?" _

_"Yes, Lady Aida Zagrowsky. She's polish, but lives in England …" _

_"Write her a letter, tell her everything, all truth, and then ask to help to send the girl to England." _

_"I understand, she should be far from that monster … If the God forgives me?" _

_"He will, He forgives everything. You have to live in my house before it'll happen. I'll tell your brother that you're ill, but I beg for one thing…" _

_"What thing, old woman? Beg for all, you want, I'm in your hands now." _

_"Your child should know about her family … And one more thing … you don't have to wait a lot, the girl will see the light in three months." _

_"Push, Anne, the pain will gone …" said Cloanse, holding the woman. Anne with a wooden stick in her mouth could hardly breathe. The child was close … _

_The witch didn't expect such heavy birth; Anne was close to lose consciousness. She has already lost lots of blood, like the child wanted to kill her mother. Cloanse put a wet bandage on her wet forehead: _

_"I see the head, come on, girl! You're strong!" _

_Anne spit off the stick and screamed, her voice mixed with newborn's cry. Tired mother closed eyes and fell in deep, painful dream while the witch gave the girl some food: fresh blood of a cow, and then washed the tiny creature, enveloping her in blankets. _

_"Here you are … little countess Vladimirine Dracula, father's copy," sighed the old woman, looking at the child: she had dark hair, mother's brown eyes, but not warm … something evil was in them … _

_Anne was still sleeping after giving birth to Vladimirine. _

_The door opened and a stern woman in green dress came in. _

_"How's Anne?" _

_"She could die, but all's fine. Take the girl. Her name is Vladimirine and this … belongs to her," said Cloanse, putting golden medallion on the baby. _

_"Is Anne sure?" _

_"Absolutely, take the child and leave Transylvania … Vladimirine will come to me when she'll grow up. I know it …" _

Vladimirine was breathing heavily, realizing what she has seen.

"I knew, I'm special! Of course! I'm the great count's daughter! His heiress."

"I hope you like your name …"

"Yes! It suits my rank." said the young woman, her eyes were sparkling madly.

"Do you realize why I send you to England?"

The vampiress rose from the table slowly:

"Old witch, you didn't let me to know my father well! You ruined my childhood!"

Cloanse slapped her very strong for such thin and old woman.

"You – ungrateful creature! Brides of your father knew about you and wanted to see you dead!They offered me money, scared me, promised to burn my house, but I helped your poor mother to bear you!"

Vladimirine blinked at her and then calmed down:

"I lived with that family … I used to drink animals' blood, I …"

"They gave your home, education, love … Be grateful, little misery!" the old witch was irritated with Anne's daughter, whom she hold when she was a toddler. Hold a snake …

"So my father was killed by Van Helsing, I heard?"

"Yes … Maybe you'll ask about your mother?"

"Why should I? This face … her mirror reflection, I hate it! I'm the true daughter of my father and I'll revenge for him! I will!"

"Want to kill the great hunter?"

"Much worse, I'll make him to suffer, I'll make him to pay for all he's done to me! You'll see, dear granny, may I call you so?"

"Go away … I thought you'll grow like your mother, but you're not even like your father. Leave me, demon!"

"As you wish, **granny**."


	2. The New one

**Hello! Sorry for so long. Here's my second chapter and I was really glad to see your reviews:) Well, this time and as usual - any critique welcomes! **

**Chapter 2**

**_The New one_**

The carriage with black Transylvanian horses stopped at the magnificent old manor in Budapest. Vladimirine was wearing the dress which was tight around the waist and bust, but absolutely closed. It had a corset like front and the skirt flowed down to the floor. Her hair was up in an elegant manner with few tresses framing her face and also decorated with a widow-like hat with a black shawl. With proud and greatness she entered the manor and embraced the hostess.

"Any luck?" asked a tall woman with long black hair and in a dress of a pink color.

"Yes, a lot of! Congratulate me, Katherine! I know who my father is!"

"Just father?"

"I don't want to speak about my mortal mother! She was a fool when thought that I'll thank her for the entire lie I used to live in!"

Her eyes were filled with anger and a mad smile appeared on her face, which scared Katherine a bit. Something has always been not right with her friend. For example: one day Vladimirine's stepfather took her to a town, bigger than their in province. Witch's alumnae Katherine was there, too, and as her friend saw people beating the strange fellow, who did nothing wrong, he was just the other. Vladimirine watched this scene with a fanatic fire in her eyes, which couldn't be in a ten-year old child. That day she said: "He deserved it, he spoils the ground he walks with his presence. I feel his heartbeat, so fast that I can dance to the beat! Weak must die … I'll be strong …".

Dracula's daughter had her own minds about people around. She divided them on three groups: victims, fighters and 'royals'. Victims were born to become her food, fighters to kill them for her surviving (hunters, priests, etc.) and 'royals' – the group in which she included herself and now her father. That philosophy made her to see enemies in everyone, even in her old friend Katherine Androshy. Vladimirine thought that Katherine is her friend just because she's afraid of her fury and vampiress used to surround herself with weak friends who she was able to control. Thinking about years of hiding the bloodlust and being always alone with her fears, too depressed to share with anyone, Vladimirine stayed cold and if wanted something badly – always get it.

"So, who's your father?"

"Let's have a sit and I'll tell you everything …"

After an hour Kathy covered her mouth with hand, her grey eyes danced about with candlelight reflecting in them.

"You want to defeat Van Helsing! He's stronger than you and … ah, you're mad, you know!"

Vladimirine wasn't listening, but staring at the portrait of her father, she took from Cloanse. She has already learnt every line of his face, feeling how much she looks like him. It was true, she had his charming half-smile and manner take away the hair, she was as graceful on the dance floor and could seduce every man she wanted. But as more she looked at the picture the more she was falling for him. 'Damn, why I'm his daughter! I wish him to be mine not like a father, but …' thought Vladimirine with a wide grin on her face.

"What satisfied you?"

"Nothing … Kathy, listen, I need your help to disappear."

"What do you mean 'to disappear'?" Katherine was surprised with her words, watching Vladimirine moving around the room. By the look on her face the witch's alumnae could guess that her friend was creating some wicked plan of the revenge.

"Anyway! To change the hairstyle, clothes, anything which would change me so that Van Helsing won't see Anne in me? I heard he loved my mommy, my appearance will interest him."

Katherine's face was lit up with an idea.

"Yes! I know how! It's quite simple, hope you ready for this!"

"Give in to you!"

Katherine wasn't good at spells or rituals which old witch had taught her before death, but learnt some interesting potions. So she washed Vladimirine's amazing raven black hair with something and made it to become dark gold. The vampiress touched her head, feeling that nothing's changed.

"Give me the mirror," she asked, but it more looked like an order not a request. The woman had a reflection and thought it's the best she got from her mother. When Kathy gave it to her, she started discovering her new appearance. She stayed as beautiful as was, but her new hair color of the dark gold made her lips to curl in a smile, thinking how less needs to change.

"I look even better! No signs of Anne, just me!"

It was true. Anne has gone and the new Vladimirine was smiling back from the mirror.

"It suits you, blonde one. Hmm, you look just like Marishka!"

"Who is it?"

Katherine left and soon returned with a portrait of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, amber eyes and pale soft skin. "Marishka. One of your father's brides."

"She's cute. Better her to be my mother. Marishka you say … Mar … Maria! Certainly! My new name would be Maria!"

Kathy rolled eyes. "Why do you need a new name? Don't you like your own?"

"It's great, but if I changed I need a new name. Vladimirine is no more exist! Call me Maria for now before I'll finish my plan."

"So … Maria, you'll also need this."

Long new silver daggers with golden filigree were made specially for her just before traveling west so Vladimirine wanted to take them on her way to Britain, but the truth changed her plans cardinally. Well, her father's resurrection can wait. What if she gives Dracula his old enemy? Weak and miserable.

"Van Helsing, wherever you are! My revenge will be **CRUEL AND PAINFULL**!"


	3. His Past and Her Future

**Hi, again! Well, I know I'm not really cool author, not popular so. I'm just me. Don't mind, go on.**

**Chapter 3**

_**His Past and Her Future**_

The rider on a dark-brown horse stopped at the priory in Tirgovishte and was met by a monk. The monk and the rider shook hands and it was clear: they were glad to each other.

"Bless me, Father," asked the rider, taking off his cowboy-like hat. Just looking at a fair-haired monk made him smile and the idea of asking the blessing – weird.

"God blesses. I hope there weren't any troubles on the road?" Carl offered his friend to walk a bit in the priory garden. The priory, as its garden, were situated very close to the forest, but still in the town, safer than in the village in such hard times.

"Ah, nothing, just few people, who wished to put me in prison. How strange to see you living here, in Romania."

"Well, the air is fresh here, especially in spring and Dracula is dead."

"Dead … but I feel something wrong here, like these lands were cursed." the guest looked into the grey sky. He used to do so every time he visited Transylvania. He wished to see Anne. Van Helsing flinched then as was shaken by Carl.

"You miss her?"

"Yes … I'll never meet anyone like Anne."

"She died five years ago … and in Heaven with her family. First of all, I should tell you about your assignment. Come in and share my scanty food with me."

Men walked into a small room, where set at the wooden table covered with different dishes.

"You call it 'scanty'?" Gabriel laughed, his brown eyes lit up with mischievous fires. The great hunter hadn't changed for the five years: the same dark-brown hair, same coat and same silver arbalest.

Carl smiled back, getting red.

"Hey, you haven't seen what the abbot eats. To the deal: your new assignment is quite unusual. You should kill the leader of werewolf clan of the dark Transylvanian forests."

"What's unusual here?" Van Helsing made few gulps of the good church wine, staring at his friend.

"You have to work with one werewolf-hunter of the Order."

"Carl, I don't like to work with anyone besides you."

"I'm afraid you have to. This hunter is the best in her sphere …"

"So it's a woman?"

"Her name is Maria. She's quite strange person, said that won't kill any monster's but werewolves."

"Maybe a werewolf killed her relatives? It's her right." Gabriel still couldn't notice anything unusual and stayed blind to monk's tip-offs.

"The Holy Order has no information about this woman. Somehow she found our secret place in Vatican and cardinal took her as a new soldier."

"Ambitious thing."

"You can see her in the battle. Maria walked to the forest to kill some bad guys as she said."

"So simply? Hmm, if she is a good hunter, why cardinal wanted me to join her?"

"To keep an eye on her. She … she is a half-breed, Gabriel. Creatures like this Maria are being called dampires. "

"What! Why wasn't she killed?" the hunter raised from the table, his eyes filled with anger and despair. More than any creatures in the world he hated vampires and everyone, who was close to this race.

"Calm down. I know your pain and share it, but she has never touched any human and feeds from animals. You don't know a half of those, who serve the Order."

"Better not to know …" Van Helsing covered his eyes with his hand, thinking, then put on his hat and said "I want to talk with this woman."

"Sure. Follow me."

Well, Vladimirine had enough money and influence and seductive appearance, of course, to get any information she needed. Luckily for her, the cardinal wanted more new hunters and took her on this job easily after watching her fighting. But she has never been trusted absolutely and always had partners on her assignments. She hasn't seen the main laboratory or any other secret objects, but finally reached her aim – Gabriel Van Helsing.

Dracula's daughter and the Left Hand of God should work together to destroy the werewolf clan, perfect situation.

For now Vladimirine, wearing white shirt, dark pants and high boots for riding, her hair was picked into a ponytail with few tresses left, with two long silver daggers was fighting with werewolves. Somehow it helped to get the way out for the evil inside or she could lose mind.

"There she is," Carl whispered, showing Gabriel such picture from the shadow of a giant tree: fragile Maria, surrounded by four enormous monsters, with grace of a wildcat flew between them so quickly. As an experienced warrior Van Helsing was amazed with her incredible technique, his eyes became round and mouth opened. Vladimirine fought with fanatic fire and strange pleasure, but without fear. When only one left, the woman stopped, staring at the werewolf, he did back. Then they ran to each other, but before falling on monster's claws, she jumped and put her daggers into werewolf's neck, landing gracefully. Gabriel was charmed, watching Maria walking to them slowly, trying to keep breath.

"Good day, priest. Who's this tall guy?" she asked on the clearest Romanian with just light English accent, grinning evilly.

"This is your partner – Gabriel Van Helsing."

Mary gave him a gaze from head to toe, then sighed tiredly, playing in 'I can do everything by myself', which gave her even more beautiful look.

"Cardinal will never be able to trust me. Now he sent his heavy artillery. Great, I'm impressed."

"If he sent me here, it means I should help …"

"Help?" Vladimirine stopped smiling and looked deep into his eyes, making his skin crawl. Something very familiar was in those brown orbs, something sweet yet dangerous and cold.

"Well, I have an order."

"Really? But don't interfere in my methods." the woman touched her shoulder suddenly; there was a bleeding scratch she hadn't noticed before, now it was hurting.

"What's wrong? May I do something?" Gabriel offered, taking her hand in his gently. Vladimirine flinched, the snake inside hissed and desired to bite, but she kept it.

"Let's go to the priory," Carl turned back to them, feeling shy. First they walked in silence; Dracula's daughter hold her scratch with fear and not vainly. Only her father of all vampires was impossible to kill by usual ways, but had weakness – werewolves and Vladimirine had the same, including things, which can kill human, but except the sunlight. She thought she was a goddess, but was less.

"Strange that you can't heal the wound," the hunter said thoughtfully, watching the storm of emotions on her pretty face.

"Nothing strange! Keep going, I'm alright."

'Oh, father, see how much I like you. Don't worry, I won't fail!' she thought, the demon inside was growing every minute of watching her enemy.

Still he became fond of her from the first look. That Maria reminded Anne, the same eyes and voice intonation, but the way she used to walk and speak … like a queen. During the road he offered her his help five times, for the last she hissed on him. It seemed being partners would be difficult for them.

The rest part of the day they had been discussing mysterious disappearances near Bucharest, which could be connected with the werewolf clan. Still only Carl and Van Helsing were speaking, what to Vladimirine, she was deep in her minds, creating plans about the hunter. Then she left in her room, where took paper and a feather to write some letters. First was addressed to Katherine:

"_Kathy, my friend, I met Van Helsing and he's just like this foolish monk said. Real hero. Well, knowing me, you maybe guessed that I'll try to seduce him. It would be easy, I'm Anne Valerious' daughter after all! Tomorrow we're going to seek for information in Bucharest, so, please, warn Fenris. I need a spy in the clan as I don't want to meet with the whole pack for now, I'm not ready. Besides, werewolves will certainly be on my side if something goes wrong, I hope not. After Bucharest we'll travel west, deeper into the dark forest. I'm ready to shock him, to play with him, to drive him mad, as usual. I also tried to find anything about my father and found a lot! Humans are afraid of him, but only witches interested me. There's a way to resurrect my father and I'll find it! Alright, I'll keep you informed._

_Sincerely yours_

_Countess_

_Vladimirine_

_Dracula"_

The other letters she sent to some of her very dangerous and powerful friends – demons. The season of hunt was opened …


	4. Author's very pleading note

**Hello, again. I have one question ...** **If I'm such an awful writer and don't deserve your reviews? (sorry for bad English) I try to make myself better, my style needs to be changed and I'm asking for help. I guess I have this right. So, please, be kinder. I also loking forward for your own ideas how to finish this story, because I think it'll be cruel. I think that's all, I wanted to say ... **

**Damn! Guys, are you with me?**

** -Crying vampire-**


	5. Knowing Her Better

**Hello there! I'm back again! Sorry for that pause, but there are two more chapters in which Gabriel would discover his partner from her new sides ... not the best ones. Waiting for your reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Knowing her better**_

As soon as the moon reached her throne in the sky, hunters left the priory to seek for the answers … And what is the best place to get the newest information?

They entered the tavern called "At Saint" and settled around a small table in the darkest corner. The tavern was dirty and God forsaken place near the forest with quite numerous and colorful public.

Van Helsing, whose face was covered with scarf, was looking around attentively, eyes widely open and muscles tensed, surprised to see so many night creatures mixed with humans. Vladimirine was the other. She relaxed and was exchanging glances with some cute guys, while drinking wine.

"What sort of information can we get here? Better to speak with farmers or some other real witnesses." Gabriel offered, feeling a bit jealous.

How beautiful and seductive his partner was and every time the goblet touched her soft tender lips … why was it so hot here?

"We'll just waste the time! Get some drink and enjoy yourself. See those four opposite us?" Vladimirine whispered into his ear and even, he thought, nibbled it playfully. They faced to the table, she showed, and the hunter squeezed his arbalest tighter because of what he had seen there. A young man was drinking with the company of demons. Few whores-demonesses were pleasuring him under the table and dark shadows were moving closer to him.

"Calm down, my friend. Sit here and watch my tactic of saving foolish mortals." saying this, Maria unbuttoned her shirt on half, showing hot breasts out of max, then took off the ribbon, letting the dark gold to stream down her shoulders and back. Van Helsing was amazed with this incredible change. Her brown eyes lit up with hell fire, her body sway so sexy while going and that aura of hers was intoxicating.

And he could only gaze her pushing away those whores and settling on human's lap. First demons hissed on her, but Dracula's daughter simply found the way to their friendship. Gabriel couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could see every gesture of his partner's game. She was a good actress. Demons flirted with her easily and she answered back. The hunter became fond of her. Just the way she laughed, the way her beautiful brown eyes, so familiar to his heart, burnt up with this wild fire drove him mad.

What a lucky that guy was when touched her thighs and kissed her neck… Van Helsing felt a strange fever in his whole body. Uncontrollable emotions have been throwing out like his mind was a geyser. Just damn woman, so easily she took place in his heart, covering Anne's portrait. Anne … Sweet angel of past, the one, whom he loved dearly. The man looked at his hands, feeling her scarlet blood on them. He killed her, no matter that he was a werewolf, he'll never forgive himself.

But where's Mary?

Oh, she had taken the young man on her back with words, "Time to have some fun, ah? I choose him." Demons laughed. They were still thinking the woman is on their side.

Gabriel watched her fragile yet strong body carried upstairs its heavy burden and decided to follow. It was darker on the first floor, but hunter's eyes could see everything. He was quite amused when noticed Vladimirine at the deathly drunken man. Her eyes were glowing in the dark so beautifully, just like her tender skin.

"Stop gazing and help me to carry him out of here," her voice sounded serious, even a bit annoyed. Van Helsing didn't argue. Together they put him down on the ground throw the window using curtains, then jumped to the 'victim' and carried him to the nearest church.

"Better to kill those demons …" Gabriel said when they were sitting on the dry land near the forest, having a little rest.

"Well, if I were you – maybe, but your method could hurt that guy. I have my own secret weapon I use when it possible."

Dracula's daughter lied down, crossing hands under her head.

"I love them …" she whispered, dreamingly.

"What?"

"Stars … They're so beautiful, but so cold …"

"You're beautiful." he answered, getting red immediately; still he could see she wasn't laughing.

"I heard this thousands of times, I believe, yes. Hmm, the sunrise is close …"

"And we got no information."

"But saved a human."

"Indeed."

"I have some unfinished work to do." Vladimirine rouse suddenly.

"Where're you going?"

"To one place. Take this and goodbye!"

She disappeared in the breaking night, leaving him alone with his misery and a letter, with such words:

"_Inviting you, human Gabriel Van Helsing, on a Celebration of Lady Maria's Birthday. Dress code: as you wish …_

_31.10.1891 _

_Kalya-Moshoaya st. House of Love"_


	6. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 5**

_**The Birthday Party**_

"So what did you see exactly?" Van Helsing rubbed his eyes after a long day of the investigation about werewolves' attacks. Farmers disagreed with each other and were quite unfriendly to the stranger. All because of the Hallow's Eve, when superstitious people preferred to lock in their houses before the sunset.

"Volkodlak!" repeated the old woman, pressing her silver cross to the heart.

'Volkodlak' meant 'werewolf' in Romanian. The hunter nodded, asking to continue.

"That monster killed my cows! And there was a young woman …"

"Woman?"

"Yes! But she had come before."

"You said she was with this werewolf."

"Oh, yes! There were two women! First was a brunette and the second, who left just before you, was blonde. It's a magic! Go away, stranger, leave us!" with these words the old woman hurried to her house.

"Nice people here. I hate this place …" Gabriel thought, feeling how his mind's drawing him Anne's portrait. What if he could never meet her? Just his 'normal' routine and … insensible being with nothing inside his heart, but loneliness. Now Maria appeared in his life. When he returned back into their number in the Inn, there were no signs of her. The hunter had only an invitation on her Birthday party. How strange … She was born on Hallow's Eve, the cursed day in Transylvania.

'I guess I'll have problems with that lady.'

As a colleague to colleague Van Helsing decided to give Vladimirine a new pistol with silver bullets. He wasn't sure about his feelings and couldn't trust his partner absolutely. That address she had marked in the invitation was in a big house on the main street, also well known in Bucharest as the House of Dates. Makes to think?

It was a new moon, with no star in the sky and all the town was surrounded by darkness. Gabriel was walking down the street, thinking how unfriendly that night was. If he had better imagination, his mind could turn every shadow into a demon, but the hunter used not to believe his eyes and ears when it's night.

As closer he approached to the House of Dates, the more thoughts appeared in his head. There was no light inside, no signs of life! Something was wrong …

Van Helsing pushed the wooden door and it opened with a loud 'creak'. His eyes ran across the long corridor to the other door, which seemed unclosed. His every step sounded like a scream of floorboards. Then there was a whisper, or just a wind? 'What's the hell is going on here?' he asked himself. The hunter walked inside a large hall, even in the dark seemed luxurious. The mirror parquet, long empty table at the wall, small red sofas all around the hall … well, quite clear that it was used just for big celebrations. Then the light stripe fell on Gabriel, making him to flinch and turn back in the minute to see …

The parade? The Sabbath? What?

The hall was lightened up in one moment and a colorful procession in masks and masquerade costumes poured inside with laugh, carrying a golden throne. Van Helsing froze on his place when recognized Maria, half-lying on the throne. She had a velvet black mask, covering her eyes, and was wearing a leather sleeveless dress with a deep cut, so short that her slim legs were completely opened. The dark gold of her hair was waving down her shoulders and sparkling in the candlelight.

"Maria?" her partner asked, unbelieving his eyes.

The young woman gave a sign to the guests to put her down and then came to greet the shocked Vatican agent. "Gabriel, I'm so glad you came! I'm giving you Van Helsing, ladies and gentlemen!" she addressed to the others. He has already seen this gesture and heard such words … Déjà vu?

Meanwhile the music started and couples spin in a dance. As a gentleman Gabriel offered Vladimirine his hand and they joined the dancing. He wasn't a master of it, but Mary didn't let him to feel shame about it. She took off her mask quickly and then pressed her lips to his so passionately that he had no time to persist. Her kisses became deeper and hotter. Dracula's daughter then pushed him to the table, which filled up with different dishes and kinds of drinks. Van Helsing hadn't any time to react when she jumped on the top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, while she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, come on! It's my Birthday after all … And don't say you don't want me."

It was true. He wanted her so badly right now. She caressed his chest, bending to him closer, her breasts seemed to fall out f her dress. In the same time the hall was covered with a strange red blanket, but when it disappeared, the strait-laced guests showed their inner appearance. The Birthday party turned into a holiday of Sin and Vice. Numerous couples, sometimes trinities or more were having sex right on the floor, table ... everywhere. Vladimirine, still sitting on the top of Gabriel, faced back, an evil grin appeared on her face. "Beautiful isn't it? You can have everything, you desire, Gabriel! Love, maybe some wine, ah?" she took a carafe behind the hunter's head and poured the red liquid into his mouth. Van Helsing usually tried not to drink much, as he was easy getting drunk, but that woman was merciless. He was like in fever, but a little stop helped to awoke the mind.

"No! Wait!" he pushed her away softly and breathed in the hot air to concentrate, still it was hard as the world was spinning around.

What to Vladimirine … well, she was killed with his coldness.

"Gabriel … You want me, I know it. Why do you refuse? Love me!" she stepped closer, making him to move backwards.

"That's just a dirty orgy. Your guests are animals! Mary…" he wanted to touch her chest, but his hand fall. "That's not love … I know the true love, but you … Can't believe it's really you. Forgive me, but I won't take part in this madness …"

The king, who had lost his crown, could understand Dracula's daughter at this moment. She broken, humiliated at the face of her guests, rejected by a stupid mortal. Those seconds she watched him leaving grew into a hell fire of hate. She wanted to roar, to tear him on pieces, but deep in his heart, she knew, he was right.

"Giselle, Jeannette!" Maria called for two demonesses-sisters. "I give him to you. Please him."

Demonesses nodded and hurried to follow the hunter, who felt so unwell after all that wine that was soft enough to obey his inner wishes. Meantime Vladimirine surrounded herself with two handsome twins, who were so kind and conducted her to her room in the Inn. Van Helsing seemed asleep to that time. Giselle and Jeannette left without getting anything from him, but undressed him. The woman didn't really care if Gabriel listens. She fell on the bed with the boys to have some fun.

The hunter wasn't sleeping, but biting the pillow, hearing her sweet moans, imagining how some dirty hands caress her beautiful body. Oh, how he wanted to be with her … but very soon she sent the twins away and Van Helsing could swear that heard magnificent and cold Vladimirine … crying.


	7. First problems

**Hmm, sob,sob, feeling very upset with you, guys. When would I get any reviews? Or I'm one in a desert?**

**Chapter 6**

_**First problems**_

**Gabriel's POV:**

Damn … my head was going to blow. Was I dead? Everything was spinning and dancing around, real hell! And I'm so thirsty …

"Rise and shine, Gabriel!" some hell-like music cut my temple. I hardly opened my eyes and saw Maria. She was dressed up completely and, surprisingly, no signs of tiredness or just any traces from the last night's party. Looking like a goddess, she was smiling at me. Or I was so funny?

"Oh, what happened yesterday?" I murmed, rubbing my eyes furiously. I still wanted to sleep. I thought there was a crazy round-robin of my brains under the skull.

"Weaker! I didn't know that few gulps are able to kick you off!" that beautiful, but cruel creature laughed at me! Few gulps! I thought there was a bottle!

Hmm, and I felt cold. I looked down … well, now I can guess the reason of her fun. I was naked, but I don't remember how I had being taken off my clothes! I covered myself with a blanket fast, hoping she wasn't offended with … hmm, no matter.

"What had I done?" I asked, my face getting red. My shame made her to laugh even louder. I think I looked stupid that moment.

"Ah, don't worry, girls couldn't make you to move and left very disappointed. Come on! While you were sleeping I found the trace!"

I jumped out of my bed quickly, and, oh damn, the sheet fell down. It made me even redder, but Mary seemed calm and relaxed as usual.

"Don't mind, Gabriel, I've seen so many men's bodies in my life that yours has no effect on me."

I snorted and Maria said, "I know what you're thinking about. You can call me a whore, but first tell me, hunter, why such free and independent women as I am should be burnt as witches as the Church teaches us? I'm not ideal, but if you need to know I was married long ago. And I've never thought of being meek and to respect my husband. It's my choice." she spoke quietly, her eyes filled with flames. We both sinned a lot in past, perhaps we had to meet to make each other better?

She put her daggers into her high boots and walked out of the room. She needed to think, I guess. And needed to dress up at once!

* * *

**Vladimirine's POV:**

While pacing farer from the Inn, I was trying to calm down. It was like a volcano, growing inside me. That entire lie covered me from head to toe. I clearly understood I was going mad, I couldn't control it. My life wasn't so easy, I made it difficult by an early marriage, having friendships with demons … Shy little girl, well, not really so innocent as I used to look, turned into a beast … How precious!

I know Gabriel's judging me! Bastard! How I hated him! But don't worry, father, I'm going to make him suffer. You know, I've built a trap for him. I'll show him Tirgovishte, the town of grape and sweet wine, I heard you found the recipe of the werewolves' cure there. See, father, I'm following your each step. What a torture! I smile to him, trying to seem kind, kissing him, how disgusting, I do everything to tie him closer to me. Everything for you, father … Hey, here's my faithful servant, werewolf Fenris. Another puppet to control.

Fenris was in his human form, young man with quite average appearance, but he works well, as well as I pay.

"Countess," he bowed, "You become more and more beautiful from day to day."

"What's in the clan?"

"Our leader had been subverted, now we have a new."

"Who?" I asked. This information could change everything. Oh, hate making deals with someone I don't know!

"He's joined the pack recently. No one knows his past, even his name."

"Describe him."

"Well, it needs a bit more gold …"

"You'll get it. Go on."

"Very big wolf with white fur …"

"No, you fool! His usual appearance!" he always makes me to lose temper! If he weren't so useful …

"Tall, very pale, with blue eyes and dark hair, quite young, but with grey temples. He's an Englishman, I think, he has an accent."

Familiar portrait … Perhaps I've seen him. But where?

"What politics does he lead?"

"He wants to unit us with demons to destroy the Order."

"He's too ambitious, won't keep his place for long. Maybe he has some habits, interests?"

"Oh, yes! He hates women, mostly gypsies, in the same time his whores are all dark-haired and have brown eyes. Our leader kills them after having sex."

Gypsies? What if … No, that can't be!

"Nature?"

"Gloomy, speaks less, holds himself like he's an aristocrat."

"Alright, here is your money. Now leave, I have to think." I threw him a heavy purse and made my way back to the Inn. Van Helsing has been waiting for me at the door of our number. (Hate calling it 'our'!)

"Where've you been?" he asked with a suspicion. It seemed he knew something about me. No, he can't be so clever!

"Ready? Follow me. I found a witness, who had seen two werewolves close, carrying a gypsy girl." I lied easily. We were going downstairs that moment.

"Can we trust him?" hunter asked, so I stopped and faced to him.

"Do you trust me?"

He looked deep into my eyes; I know he saw Anne in me. How could my mother fell for him? Still the information, given by Fenris, made me nervous. I thought I knew that guy … Could I?

* * *

The hunters were sitting in the train, going to Tirgovishte, in silence. Gabriel was watching for his partner from under the poles of his hat. She looked worried, biting her soft lips and rubbing her hands. Vladimirine finally blew up; she got up from her seat and started searching herself for something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Van Helsing asked, feeling bothered with these wearing movements.

"Have you got some tobacco? I need to smoke. Right now!"

He pushed her down and shook up by shoulders. "You have problems? Share with me, Mary …"

"Why should I?"

"Because I …"

"Yes?" Dracula's daughter smirked with her lips bleeding.

"You have hurt yourself. Let me …" Gabriel felt shame again, but found the way out by wiping her red lips with a handkerchief.

Vladimirine tensed, not just because of the pain, but getting angry on the hunter. How could he touch the great countess like this!

"Thanks," she mumbled, falling on the bench in front of him.

"You're welcome. Are you ready for the battle?" he tried to cheer her up.

"As always. I hope to finish it quickly."

'Just wait, father …'


	8. The Railway Accident

**Thanks, Elwyndra, I'll try to work harder. My spellmistakes make me upset, really! Well, keep reading**

**Chapter 7**

_**The Railway Accident**_

The beautiful scenery of night Walachia was whistling past the window. Vladimirine was reading some book in Romanian all the time while Gabriel was admiring the mountains behind the glass and watching her brown eyes running through the text. Something pleasant and mysterious was in her look, the way her eyes sparkled with every sun flash or her lips curled into a half-smile made him all crawl. She seemed to become calm again so he decided to speak:

"I had a talk with one witness of the werewolves' crime. She said there were two women with the pack."

"Really?" Maria looked at him attentively, "what else?"

"Well. I think those women could be a trace leading to the whole clan. Or …"

"Hey, detective, Transylvania is not the right place for making theories. You can't trust neither your eyes neither ears. Just sit and relax."

"But we don't move at all! I start thinking you're not the best werewolf hunter." he grinned, knowing the result. His partner closed her book and rose up quickly. "How dare you!" she started in her usual manner, but the sudden stop of the train made her to shut up.

All the lamps switched off immediately. Some passengers left their coupes to see what happened. That stop wasn't in the timetable.

"It's not a station," Vladimirine looked into the window. It was dark outside with tall trees of the forest from both sides.

"Maybe something broke?"

"No, I don't think so … Listen!"

The hunters heard some strange noise on the roof of the train. Like something huge fell down.

"I'll check," Gabriel told Mary, well, her dark silhouette actually.

"Hey, don't leave me here alone!" Maria grabbed his wrist, her eyes lit up with icy-blue.

"Are you afraid?"

"No! Just let me act like a fragile woman at once!"

"As you wish!" Van Helsing pressed her by shoulders, making the "fragile woman" to sit and then ran into the corridor.

'Fool,' she thought, settling down with a comfort. 'Still why did Fenris start the plan from here. If it was he …'

Vladimirine hurried to follow the Vatican agent on the roof with daggers in her hands. When she reached the roof, the battle had already started. With her dampier's vision the woman could see at least ten werewolves in a column next to her and twelve more, climbing up. Gabriel was really in a bad situation. But he could move freely while the monsters were trying to reach his throat, unwillingly hurting others.

"Come on, Mary, I need your help over here!" the hunter cried, killing a big werewolf behind him. "Mary" kept standing; she didn't know what to do. It wasn't in the plan! She wanted to destroy her enemy by her own. In the same time it was pleasure to see him suffer.

While the battle was going on, the blind witness, the moon, was rising. It showed the true faces of the marionettes below. Vladimirine felt strange cold and fear; something made her to turn back. There, far away was a huge wolf with light-grey, almost white fur. His yellow orbs were observing the woman's pale face. 'He'll attack!' she thought, walking back rapidly. The daggers sparkled in the night.

Then the werewolf started skulking closer and closer to the chosen victim. Maria tensed all her muscles, but her eyes were seeking for her spy Fenris. Fenris was fighting with Van Helsing, who was calling her loudly. She didn't hear, she was deathly frightened.

Dracula's daughter was one of those women, who prefer to hide their fears deep inside. She wasn't afraid of anything actually. But that night she felt weak and feeble woman. The monster was so close; she could smell his rotten breath on her skin. When there stayed only one step between them, the werewolf stopped snarling. He sniffed that intoxicating aura of hers and took ribbon off, so her hair fell on her shoulders. Vladimirine didn't move, she was like a statue, watching the wolf and trembling from his every touch. Something familiar was in those amber eyes. Something scaring and dangerous.

That sweet moment was broken by Gabriel. Two silver arrows reached the monster's shoulder so he howled from pain and jumped off the train quickly.

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing asked. He looked tired, but glad of his victory. The pack left.

Mary flinched, then blinked twice and looked at her partner. "Devon…" she whispered and then fell in his grasp unconscious.

Deep into the forest the wolf howled into the dark.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Gabriel interested, touching her forehead. It was hot.

"Where am I? Oh, I remember," Vladimirine was lying on the bench in their coupe, while the train was passing on a high speed.

"You look sick. What happened on the roof? Why didn't you help me?"

Maria tried to smile, but the whole body seemed not to work.

"Alright, I won't torture you, but tell me one thing. You called me 'Devon'?"

"Really?" she rubbed her temple, "Well, sorry, I guess you reminded me my husband."

"Your husband?"

"Yes. Devon Valentine. He died the day after the wedding and I had a child from him."

"The child!"

"Relax. I lost him when I was on the fifth month. I spent one night with Devon and soon found out about pregnancy. My stepparents persisted on the wedding. When the carriage was carrying us to our new home, the wheel broke. It was a rainy night, the ground was wet and the bridge was destroyed by the river. The accident on the rode. I survived, but Devon dripped in eternity. That's all."

"You've kept well since the tragedy."

"The only thing I miss is my beautiful dress. I looked like a goddess!" she smirked evilly, staring into the ceiling.

"Can't believe the man's life costs less than the dress!"

"Haven't you understood, Gabriel? I'm a bad girl, you're good. Don't try to change me, hunter, I'm not like the others. I'm special! Soon you'll know why. And now I want to sleep." with these words she turned back to him and closed her eyes.

'You're wrong, Mary, I will change you …'


	9. Letters

**Well, I think I had been forgotten. So this short chapter would be my last. All writers work for a small payment - your reviews, thats how we got to know that someone reads our stories. I don't see any. So, goodbye, I guess.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Letters**_

"_Tirgovishte, Railway station_

_Greeting you, my friend! We've just arrived in Tirgovishte, the wine capital of Transylvania. Well, everything's according to plan except one thing. Have you ever had a strange feeling that someone who died had come back for revenge? No? Hmm, sorry for writing such an absurd. I'm glad of having few minutes away from Van Helsing. The hunter is looking for horses at the moment, so I'm able to rest. _

_To the deal: I want you to organize a meeting between me and mysterious new leader of the werewolves pack. He could be an excellent ally for me. I've seen him already: tall, strong, mighty warrior. _

_That fool Fenris had disappointed me. Find some guys to get rid of him. And the last thing. Send a letter to the witches of Black forest. I need to speak with one who had a close contact with my father. Hope you'll answer soon. I'll try to keep the hunter here for some time, but he hurries to complete the task. Sending the letter with Lukan. _

_Sincerely yours, Vladimirine"_

"_Hungary, Budapest_

_Oh, my dearest friend, Vladimirine! I'm begging you to stop this! What if Van Helsing finds out about your origin? I pray to all of my aunt's gods to help you. Forgive me for my weakness. _

_Fenris died. You don't need to worry about him. What to the werewolf leader, I'm afraid it would be difficult. He had banished my envoys. But I'll keep trying. Speaking about him, you know that he hates gypsies? I mean women of course. That's why I'm sending you a vial with a potion to make your hair lighter. _

_The witches you told me about call themselves the Eternal Virgins. Funny, isn't it? The one met great count Dracula and lost purity. Visit her first. She lives on the outskirts of Tirgovishte in a small hut. Her name is Lavinia, she'll tell you many interesting things I suppose. _

_Good luck, Vladimirine and, please, be careful!_

_With love, Katherine"_

"_Katherine, dear, you don't need to worry! Soon Gabriel Van Helsing will obey all my orders! I thought of making him my lover first, but he ran away like a boy! The more he fells for me, more I feel disgusting. I want to suck him dry and tear his heart on pieces. He'll pay for my father's death. _

_Well, where were we? Oh, yes! Thanks for the potion, I needed this. The hair color made me very different, that stupid mortal can't recognize Anne's features in me. About the werewolf leader … I'll find him by myself, but thank you for your work. _

_Now, if that witch was father's lover, she'll certainly tell me, how to resurrect him. Yes, Kathy! I'm going to return him back! Think I'm crazy? I know that the witches' clan of Black forest keeps great secrets in their numerous libraries. _

_So as you see, I control the situation. Here's my newest order: keep an eye on that monk, Carl. I believe he has never trusted me and spies for us through some agents of Vatican. You know, the Holy Order as the Jesuits has eyes and ears everywhere. I need Carl's letters, especially those he sends to Van Helsing. Be very attentive. He can cause me lots of troubles. _

_P.S: I won't mark the place I'm writing from. You shouldn't as well. Send only our faithful Lukan to carry the letters. I'm sure he'll never betray us even at the face of Death. _

_Your Vladimirine" _

* * *

"**_Gabriel, you can call me a liar, but, please, read it until the end! The hunter named Maria, your partner is not the one we used to think. She's our enemy! I don't know what's in her plan, but I'm absolutely sure she'll hurt you somehow! Oh, certainly Maria (or what's her true name) reminded you someone close and familiar. I won't share my suggestions before making a complete search. Take care and watch for her. _**

_**Carl"**_

A wide grin appeared on Vladimirine's face while reading. "You're smart, Carl, but I'm smarter." thinking this, she was setting a fire on the Carl's letter. Then blew away the ash and watched it's last trip in the air.


End file.
